(Rewrite)Serects(Adopted)
by animerandom415
Summary: Bascially, Ryoma have many secrets. He moving to Japan by himself and some people he meets found out his most important secret. What is he suppose to do now? OT6 (fluff Allryo)(ADTOPED yet not posted)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I finally put up the rewrite of Secrets. I also added a bit more idea into it, yeah.**

* * *

In a house (mansion, castle, whatever) there lived a family of four. A mother, a father, and two sons. The mother, Rinko Echizen, is a kind, beautiful lady with short brown hair and eyes. The father, Nanjiro Echizen, is a handsome (he has his moments) and somewhat lazy man when he isn't working or when his family really need him. He has hazel-brown eyes and black-brown hair. The older brother, Ryoga Echizen, is overprotective, but love to tease his younger brother (4 years younger). He also has hazel-brown eyes, but have black-green hair. The youngest (12), Ryoma Echizen, is a little blunt at times, but is really innocent and naive. He basically a chibi version Ryoga, but a little more girly.

Let me get to the point.

One day, Ryoma was minding his own business, playing an RPG game in the living room when his parents came in. His brother was who know where, probably hiding Karupin. She's Ryoma's babysitter who's the same age as Ryoga. Anyway, Riniko and Nanjio came into the living room and went to sit on the couch with Ryoma.

"Ryoma, we need to talk," Rinko said.

"Hmm," Ryoma said to let her know he listening.

"We need you to go to Earth to help a friend of mine," Nanjio said, calmly.

"Help with...?"

"She need help with tutoring the students of a middle school is coaches and maybe some from other school near by."  
"Okay..."

"And we need you to go to that school, so that it be easier," Rinko said this time.

"K..."

"We got you a house near the school you be going to," Nanjio said.

"..."(clicking sounding, fighting some monster)

"But you have to dress like a girl."

(... GAME OVER...)

"WHAT?!"

Did I mention that they live in a dimension where they are magical nekos?

* * *

 **Finish.**

 **I need more ideas though.**

 **So far i got...**

 **he a boy**

 **a neko**

 **know magic**

 **from a different** **dimension**

 **and hes the prince of tennis.**

 **He won't be playing tennis right away because he dressing like a girl and he also tutoring.**

 **Question: Should I have the pairing to been OT6 or Allryo or OT6 and fluff/slight Allryo?**

 **Next chapher: Ryoma going to Earth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Maybe OOC, grammar errors, nekos**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Talk "..."**

 **Thoughts '...'**

* * *

Ryoma lived a happy life, he really did. I mean, he was the youngest in his family, so his parent kind of spoiled him a lot, even though his brother and dad tease him a lot. There also the fact that he a super genius in both human knowledge and neko's magic, so he didn't have to go to school.

So why does Ryoma hate his life right now?

Because his parents decided to go to the human's world and help tutor some people he doesn't even know.

I mean, he can handle going to Earth.

He can handle tutoring strangers.

He can even handle going to a school, which he is.

But the one thing he can't handle is dressing a girl.

That's right, Ryoma have to cross dress as a girl when he on Earth.

He was a boy, even if he did have girly features, he was a boy!

The reason to why he has to dress like a girl?

Who knows?

But unknown to him, his family knows.

Ryoma is the perfect housewife, but they aren't going to tell him that.

He can cook five star food with scratch.

He can clean a house he under an hour.

He also a cuddlier when he's sleeping.

But being the shy person he is, he hides his true self behind his blank blunt mask.

He still incredibly cute.

He also really innocent and naive.

So yeah.

Here Ryoma's first problem on Earth.

After an agreement from his parents that he only has to dress like a girl when he go to school, but he has to keep his hair long. Well, it's better than nothing.

So, Here he was on his first time on Earth. Earth isn't really any different from his world, it just doesn't have magic. Ryoma, who have long hair that reach just above his butt thank to a little magic, decides to buy ingredients for his dinner before he headed to his new home. He decided to make spaghetti and chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

Now, here's the problem. He got everything, but the chocolate chips.

The reason?

Because they are on the top shelf!

Now being the little person he is, Ryoma have to stand on his tippy toes to try to get them. It not working. The people in the store are not helping because the guys are blushing or laughing at him and the girls are glaring or in their fan girl mode because of the cute sight. He didn't notice any of this because he still focus on getting the bag.

Finally, after like 10 minutes, someone was brave enough to help him.

Ryoma turn and look at the person who helped him. It was a man with dark brown hair and was wearing glasses. He looks like a grown-up and Ryoma would have thought he was one too, if it wasn't for the school uniform he wore.

"Arigato," Ryoma said quietly, unknowing that he blushed a little. The boy nodded and quickly left, but nobody notice the tiny bit of red on his face. Ryoma blinked, seeing the boy already gone, he went to pay for his things.

* * *

When Ryoma finally arrived at his new home, he notice it was way to big for him alone. He technically has a whole building to himself. There's five rooms, each is basically a penthouse. Each floor has two large bedrooms with their know bathroom, other rooms with who's know what, and a large living room with a view. Either his parents spoiled him way too much, which they do, or his parents expect someone to live soon. Let go with the spoiling. Well, either way it's a good thing he can use magic to keep everything clean because there is no way he can clean his whole building by himself. Well, he can. It would just take more than an hour, but doing that on a daily basis. He will die.

So, yeah. Ryoma spent the rest of the night casting the cleaning spell all over his house. He release his ears and tail out a while ago, so he could have more magical energy. After that, Ryoma made his spaghetti and chocolate chip cookies, which he brought to his room, so that he can eat and watch Netflix until he fall asleep. When he did fell asleep, his magic took over and made should everything is clean.

* * *

 **I'm going to try to be more detail in the next chapters. This one was kind of short because it was only half a day. Each chapter is most likely going to be one whole day with at much details as possible. This fic is most likely going to be OT6 with friendship allryo.**

 **Next chapter: Ryoma go the school and first tutor.**

 **Who should tutor first? If you can pick then I'm just going to pick at random because Ryoma will be tutoring everyone at least once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: It's been forever since I updated, but writing is hard. Thinking is hard too, well putting my thoughts into work is hard, but whatever. By the way, this chapter is super dupey long and I'm trying to make most of the chapter like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

 **Warming:grammar errors, ooc**

 **"..." Talk**

 **'...' Thoughts**

 _ **'...'**_ **Phone**

* * *

Dreaming of blueberry pancakes is a good way to start the day.

Getting your dream interrupted by an annoying alarm is not.

Ryoma tries to shut the thing off, but unlucky for him, the alarm was on his phone, which was charging on the night stand next to his king size bed. Being that he was laying right in the middle of it, his small body wasn't able to reach his phone. When the alarm turned off on its own, Ryoma decided it was time to get up. Having ten minutes before the alarm goes up again, he decided to take a quick shower to wake himself up a bit.

Eight minutes later, Ryoma came out of his bathroom with boxers on. Drying his hair, being careful with his sensitive cat ears, Ryoma sat on the bed waiting the next few minutes for the alarm. Once the alarm went off, he turned it off and went into his walk in closet. Grabbing his school uniform, Ryoma put it on. Looking in a mirror, Ryoma saw himself in a white shirt. Over the shirt was a small light green jacket with a pink bow the top of the collar of the jacket. The skirt, which was a darker shade of green, was just above his knees. Sighing to himself quietly, Ryoma decides to put on a pair of leggings, so that he doesn't have to change out of his boxers and put on a pair of panties or girl's underwear (I don't really like the word 'panties' so I'm going to write girl's underwear of just underwear instead from now on).

Ryoma's head downstairs to make his breakfast, using his magic to help get the tools and ingredients to make the blueberry pancakes he was dreaming about. Standing in front of the stove, he remembered that he could have used his magic to turn off his alarm earlier and didn't have to suffer that horrible sound for 'hours' m. He was now pouting a little as he makes his pancakes. Once he was done cooking and eating his pancakes, Ryoma headed back upstairs to get his school bag and phone in his room, then back downstairs to leave for school. Before he exits his house, he made sure that his cat's features were hidden.

* * *

Once at school, Ryoma looked around to see that there was no one on campus. Checking his phone, he saw that the time was 6:50. School starts at 8:30, it only takes him about 30 to 40 minutes to get ready for school, depending how long it will take for him to get out of bed and only a couple minutes to get to school, so why was he at school so early? Wait, what time did he wake up? Then, Ryoma notice there was a voicemail notification from his mother showing how his screen. She must have called when he was eating his breakfast. Clicking down on the notification, Ryoma listens to his mother's voice.

 _'Morning sweetie, hope your first day on earth was okay. Now, I'm not sure if you notice or if you even thought of it, but I was the one who set your alarm at 6:00 for today, so you won't be late for your first day of school, since there's no one there to wake you up. The 6:00 alarm was only set for today, so you don't have to worry about it. I also set up a 7:00_ _alarm for the weekdays, but try not to late okay, but I'm not too worried since you live close to the school. Hope you have a good first day honey and call me or something when you have the time. We miss you. Oh, and say hi to Ryuzaki-san for us.'_

'Say hi to Ryuzaki-san, huh? That must be dad's friend that he mentions earlier,' Ryoma thought, putting away his phone back in his skirt pocket, only to take it back out again when the 7:00 alarm went off. Deciding to not make a big deal about it, he turned off his alarm and went to find a comfortable-looking tree to take a little nap until school start.

Waking up to a munch of noisy students is also not a good way to start the day. Either way, Ryoma slowly sat up from his spot from the tree, rubbing one of his eyes while taking his phone out of his pocket. Opening the eye that he wasn't rubbing, he saw the time was 8:15. Putting his phone back into his pocket, stretching a bit, Ryoma looked down from his spot to see some students standing and talking about who's know what. Looking around to make sure nobody saw him, Ryoma cast an invisibility spell on himself and carefully jump down in front of the students without making a sound. Heading to the school bathroom, finding nobody in there, he un-cast his spell and made his way to the main office. Quietly thanking the secretary for giving him his schedule, he checks his schedule for the semester.

A Block: Honor History

B Block: Advance English

C Block: Free Block

Lunch

D Block: Honor Algebra

E Block: Art

F Block: Biology

G Block: Language Arts

Ryoma saw that the blocks seem to switched demanded on the day. On Monday, you have all the block, but the time is shortened to 45 minutes. On Tuesday, you have D to A block, it's the same on Thursday, but the blocks are in the opposite order. On Wednesday you have E to G block, but with early release at 2:30. Same thing on Friday, but the order is like Thursday. After looking over his schedule once more, he became to walk leisurely down the hallway, not caring if he was late.

* * *

Ryoma ends up 5 minutes early for class. Knocking on the classroom's door, the teacher went to answer it.

"Who might you be, young lady," she asked, looking down at Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma," he said.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student," clapping her hands together, taking no offense to the short answer, knowing that every student is different, "I'm Ms. Chika, "Ah, you must be the new transfer student," clapping her hands together, taking no offense to the short answer, knowing that every student is different, "I'm Ms. Chika, your history teacher. Since the class is about to start, I just say that your seat is in the second to last row, next to the window. The student behind you is Fuji Shusuke and the one next to you is Tezuka Kunimitsu. They're ones of the best student in this class, so if you need any help ask them okay."

"Hai," Ryoma nodded, looking at Ms. Chika as she looks back inside the classroom.

"Looks like all my students on here. Let's go introduce you to them," she said, going inside the classroom with Ryoma following behind her.

"Class settle down, please. I have someone to introduce to you." She said, gesturing to Ryoma, "This is Echizen Ryoma, the new transfer student. She will be joining our class for now on. Ms. Echizen, could you please say hello to the class?"

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku," he said, bowing a little.

Mumbles of words went throughout the class, mostly Kawai's, and some hands were raised. Ms. Chika pointed at a girl to say her question. "How old are you," she asked.

"Twelve."

Ms. Chika pointed to another girl. "Where did you move from?"

"America."

Ms. Chika finally pointed at a boy. "Do you have a boyfriend," he asked, making the other boys put down their hand and the girls sighing in disappointment.

Ryoma cutely tilted his head a little, "Boyfriend," he repeated, making the most of the class blush a little, "I have my brother as a friend."

"And we will take that as a no," Ms. Chika said, ending the questions, "Ms. Echizen pleases, make your way to your seat."

Ryoma nodded, a little confused at to why the teacher said that. When he took his seat, Ryoma glanced to the boy next to him to realize it was the same boy who help him yesterday. 'Ms. Chika said his name was something that started with a K and ends with mitsu, I forgot his last name though,' Ryoma thought, 'Oh well, I just call him Mitsu from now on if I ever talk to him."

Happy with that thought, Ryoma put his head down on his desk, taking a quick nap, ignoring the feeling of being stared at from behind. He repeats this action throughout all his classes, only waking up to answer the question his teachers ask him and the paperworks. He also notices that Mitsu was in his English and Language Art class, but Mitsu seems to be having a bit of trouble with his English. The Shus guy was in his algebra and biology class, but he was having trouble with his algebra. Oh well, it's not like it's his problem unless they are in the tennis club, so he might as well not worry about it and take his cat naps.

* * *

 _After school..._

After his cat naps, Ryoma went to the teacher faculty office to find Ryuzaki-san. Opening the door, he asked the closest teacher if she was here. The man pointed to the corner of the room. There was an old lady leaning back on a computer chair behind the desk, reading some papers. She was wearing a collar shirt with a dark pink jacket over it with a pair of matching sweatpants. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail and were dark brown eyes was scanning the papers in her hand. Ryoma walked up to her and quietly said, "Ryuzaki-san?"

Ryuzaki looked over to Ryoma, "Wow, it's you, little Ryoma," she smiled, putting the paper down, "your parents really did make you dress like a girl."

Ryoma tilted his head, confused, "We met before?"

"Well, you were only two back then, but I recognize that green-tinted hair anywhere," she said, getting up from her seat, "Come on, we talk while we walk to the tennis courts."

She walks out of the office with Ryoma, right behind her. "So, how's your old man doing," she asked, "Is he still as lazy as ever and a pervert even though he technically a king."

"Hmm..., you could say that," Ryoma said, "Mommy is the one who usually deals with anything civilian related with the help of Ryo-ni, while daddy deals with the bigger problems with the other empires, which we haven't had in a while, so he in like to read in his free time when we're not bugging him to play with us. What a pervert?"

Ryuzaki stumbled on that question, "Heh, heh. Tell me Ryoma," she said, cautiously, "Does your dad ever let you read his books and did your mom got mad at him for reading?"

"Umm..., No, actually," he said, "Daddy never let me read his books, even though they were the same book I read once in the library. There was one time I tried to get the one he was reading at dinner, but he kept on saying no. Then, I saw something fall out of the book, but couldn't really see it because Ryo-ni covered my eyes. Then, I heard mommy yelled at daddy and I think she hit him because when I got Ryo-ni to uncover my eyes, daddy was on the floor and the thing was gone. Mommy was smiling with the book in her hands and she told me to never ask daddy for his books again. I never got to ask why though, because she dragged daddy off somewhere as soon as I said okay."

Ryuzaki stopped and started to laugh, hugging her ribs. Ryoma unconsciously pouted, "What's so funny," he asked, waiting for her to stop.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," she said, waving it off, "Just remembered something that all. You don't need to know."

Ryoma continued to pout, unsatisfied, but let it go to say, "you never answer my question."

"Oh, would you look at the time," she said quickly, pretending to look at the watch that was not on her wrist, "We better hurry if we don't want to be late," giving Ryoma hand to speed up their walk, 'I better warn the boys about how naive the boy or girl is. We all need to be careful to not ruin his innocent if we want to survive the wage from his mom.'

As soon as they made it to the tennis court, Ryuzaki make Ryoma stay by the gate as she went to get the regular. She blew on the whistle that was over her neck and shouted, "Regulars gather around! I have something to tell you all!"

Ryoma watched nine members walked over to Ryuzaki. Two of them were Mitsu and Shus. There was one with a shave head, another one was a redhead, one have thick glasses on, one with side burns, one have very spiky hair, and the last one have a bandana around his head. Before Ryoma could try to listen to what was being said, a group of freshmen, three boys and two girls, came walking up to him.

"Oi," the one with a unibrow shouted, "Are you here to join the tennis club? If you are, you're on the wrong court. This court is for the boys' tennis club,there's another one near here for the girls' tennis club. If you need any help, you could asks me, because I, Satoshi Horio, had two years of...,"Ryoma tuned him out, while the others looked annoyed and one of the girls with pigtails, look like she might explode.

"Oi," Ryuzaki shouted, looking back at Ryoma, "You five, come over here!"

Mr. Unibrow stopped his speech and obey her order, followed by the others. Ryoma stayed behind trying to listen, but was upset because they were just out of range for him to hear with all the other noises in the area. Oh well, lucky for him, there was a vending machine with grape Ponta in it to cheer him up.

As soon as the freshmen were with the group, Ryuzaki stated,"Alright, now that everybody is here, that girl," pointed at Ryoma who was happily drinking his Ponta, "her name is Echizen Ryoma. She just transferred here and she's going to be the manager/trainer for the regulars."

"Honto," the redhead said, "but what about Inui?" Inui Sadahura, the one with the glasses, was the regulars' unofficial trainer.

"Inui will still be planning the training, but Ryoma will help out, so that he could train at the same time as everyone. Besides, the main reason she here is to get you guy's grades up."

"But, isn't she a freshman," the spiky hair boy asked.

"Actually, Momo, no, she isn't," Shusuke smiled," little Ryo-chan is a senior."

"She is," Momo shouted, causing Ryoma to stop drinking his Ponta momentary to see what happen, "but she's like ten!"

"She's twelve," Ryuzaki said, "How did you know that, Fuji?"

"She's in some of mine's and Tezuka's classes," Fiji said, "but I haven't had a chance to talk to her because she was sleeping during all of my classes. Was she like that in your classes too, Tezuka, Mitsu nodded.

"I see," Ryuzaki said, "I kind of expected that, seeing that she was already homeschooled on every subject."

"Ano, Obaa-chan," the girl with the long braided hair, asked, "If she already knows every subject in school, then why is she here?"

"Well, Sakuno-chan," Ryuzaki said, "I was originally looking for a tutor for the regulars, since they were having trouble in at least one of their classes. An old student of mine said that his daughter could do it, since she need to work on her social skills, so it was a win-win situation for the both of us."

"She doesn't have any social experience," the shave hair boy asked.

"Besides, with her family, no," she said," so she might be a bit blunt or quiet, and she very naive."

"How naive are we talking about," Inui asked, a pencil and notebook in his hand already writing everything he learned.

"Well, so far, I learned that she doesn't know what a pervert was," she said, watching Inui write.

"Saa~, she more naive than that, Sensei," Shus smiled, causing everyone to look at him, "This morning when the teacher introduced her to the class, a boy asked her if she has a boyfriend and she didn't really understand the meaning of the term."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, except for two people. Mitsu because he's Mitsu and Inui because he was too focused on writing in his notebook and mumbling, "Li data," to himself.

"Her parents are really protective,nya~," the redhead said.

"I think it's more like they don't want her to grow up too fast, Eiji," the shave head boy said.

"But, Oishi," Eiji said, "She's twelve already."

"Eiji has a point, Osihi," the side burns boy said, "I mean, she should at least know what a boyfriend is."

"See," Eiji said, "Takashi agree with me, nya~."

"Ne," Momo said, "why don't we teach her?"

"Yeah, nya~, Great idea Momo!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ryuzaki said.

"Nanda," Eiji asked.

"Because if her parent, especially her mom, found out, then you most likely be dead," Ryuzaki shuddered, making the other fear for their lives, "anyway, I will go get her now."

Ryuzaki walked back to the gate to see Ryoma getting another Ponta. "Do you ever get sick of those," she asked, remembering the time they met. Even back then, he was drinking Ponta out of his sippy cup. Ryoma just blinked at her with the can still on his mouth. "Never mind," she shook her head, "Come on, let go meet the team."

The moment the two was in front of the group, Ryoma was lifted up into the air by Eiji.

"Ochibi's so light," Eiji said, still holding Ryoma, even though he just wanted to hug her. Surprisedly, He didn't seem to care that he was being carried, seeing how he still have his Ponta against his mouth.

"Eiji Kikumura," Osihi shouted motherly, "put her down."

"But, Oishi," Eiji winced, hugging Ryoma tighter "she's really light, nya~, and I think she doesn't mind me carrying her, don't you, Ochibi?"

'So, his name is Eiji and his name is Oishi,' Ryoma thought, looking back and font from the two, not knowing what to do and wasn't really listening either, 'I just call them Kiku and Shi-shi, those names are easier to remember.'

"Eiji, it's just rude to pick up someone you just met," Shi-shi said motherly, taking Ryoma from Kiku and setting him back on the ground, 'She really is light.'

"Well, anyway," Ryuzaki said, "Ryoma, you already know Tezuka, Fuji, Osihi, and Eiji from earlier," Ryoma nodded, finally done with his Ponta, "The other Momoshrio, Takashi, Inui, Kaidoh, Horio, Kato, Mizuno, Sakuno, and Tomoka," pointing to each one.

Ryoma nodded, mentally making nicknames for all of them, "Who am l tutoring first, Sensei," He asked bluntly.

"Well, let see," Ryuzaki said, thinking, "Tezuka, you will have a test in English next week right," Mutsu nodded, "Then you are going to tutor him first this week."

"I'm tutoring Mitsu first," Ryoma asked, but everyone was staring strangely at him and Shus' eyes were open, "What?"

"Did you just called Tezuka, Mitsu," Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Why?"

"I have a hard time remembering names, so I came up with nicknames for everyone," Ryoma said, pointing to each person while saying their nicknames," He's Mitsu, he's Shus, Kiku, Shi-shi, Inu, Doh-doh, Momo, Taka, Tomo, Sa-sa, To-to, No-no, and Uni."

"Why am I 'Uni'," Uni asked/shouted, "'Uni' isn't even part of my name!"

"But, I already forgot your name," Ryoma said, "and 'Uni' is short for your unibrow."

"Alright," Ryuzaki cut in before Uni could say anything, "Everyone get back to what you were doing before, you two," pointing at Mitsu and Ryoma, "Go to the library to get your studying done for the day." Mitsu nodded, heading to the library with Ryoma following close behind.

During the tutoring, Ryoma watched Mitsu do the made up worksheet he gave him with his head in his hands and elbows on the table. "Are you sick," Ryoma asked.

"No," Mitsu said, not stopping his work.

"Then, why are your cheeks a little blush?"

"They are not."

"They are," Ryoma said, "I mean, they're not noticeable at first glance, but if you stare long enough, you can you the redness on your face."

Mitsu didn't say anything, but seem to be writing a bit harder. Ryoma didn't mind the silence and went to look at the paper Mitsu was writing on. "You misspelled a few words," he said, pointing out the misspelled works. Mitsu was relief that the tutoring went on without anymore awkward incidents, well, awkward for Mitsu that is.

* * *

 **Finially done! Yay!**

 **If you're wondering why the tutoring part is super short it's because I suck at tutoring/teaching, so I don't know how to write about it. And if you need more clarifition on who's nicknames are who's, tell me please. Thank you.**

 **Next chapter: After tutoring/ the rest of day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! I updated, before the month! Good for me. :) Hopefully I could do that for every month (doubt it). By the way, you really don't have to read these, at least with me because I just want to write about what happen to me on the day I updated, so you could just go on to the story, while I continue to write want I want here. Anyway, I'm really happy today. My friend gave me a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh cards that he brought when he was younger and recently just re-found in his house. Most of them are not even open and they are all nice and neat. I'm sorry, I'll stop now.**

 **Warning: the usual...**

 **Disclaimer: Meh.**

 **"..." Talk**

 **'...' Thought**

 ** _"..." computer_**

* * *

It was the end of the tutoring session. After packing up, Mitsu went to check on the members, while Ryoma decided to look for Ryuzaki. Walking to her personal office, he opened the door to find her drinking tea while reading a paper. Ryuzaki looked up from the paper and greeted him as he came into the room.

"So, how was your first tutoring session," she asked, putting the items in her down onto her desk.

"Pretty good," he said, "he only had trouble with spelling long words and other grammar stuff."

"So, he should be able to ace his test, then?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what's there to worry about, from what I notice from today, he should pass English with a B+ without the tutoring."

"His family is pretty strict," she said, "they want to have sure that he pass on his classes with an A. English is the only class that he doesn't have an A in."

"I see."

"Anyway, I have a question for you, Ryoma."

"What is it," he asked, tinting his head a little.

"Why is that you a bit more open with me than the other?"

"It's because you smell familiar."

"Familiar?"

"You said that we met way I was little, even if I don't remember you, I remember your scent faintly, so I know that you're part of my family."

"Oh, I see," she smiled, "I'm glad."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting any further conversation. The interrupter was none other than the smiling closes eyes guy, Shusuke.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said, not looking sorry at all, "but I need to know if it was alright for me to be the next student for tutoring next week?"

"That's fine," Ryuzaki said, "Anything important coming up?"

"Saa~, not really," he said, "I just want to make sure that I fully understand the subject."

"Okay," she said, before looking back at Ryoma, "You better get going, Ryoma before it gets too dark now."

Ryoma nodded and walk pass Shusuke to exit the office. On the way out of school, Ryoma noticed that a guy was following closely behind him. He turned to see Shusuke smiling face, "Why are you following me?"

"Saa~, it's dangerous for someone as cute as you to be walking home alone," he said.

"I can take care of myself," Ryoma said, walking a little faster.

"Just in case, besides, I want to get to know better before our tutoring session together."

Ryoma completely ignores him all the way to his trip to the grocery store. He took a cart and gather the food that should last him for a week, only to find that he have the same problem again when he was last here.

Being short sucks!

He glared at the top shelf that was holding his needed items.

"I'll get those for you if you ask me," Shusuke said, slying. Ryoma pouted, looking at his close-eyes, smiling face, then back at the shelf, not really wanting to ask for help when he already set his mind on not talking to him.

"Now, now, Shusuke," a voice from behind said, "that's not very nice of you to do to her."

Ryoma turned to see a blue-hair boy getting the things he needed and putting them in his cart.

"Saa~, Seiichi," Shusuke said, "What are you doing here?"

"My mother wanted me to buy an ingredient she forget to buy before I get home," he said, "May I ask who might this be?"

"This is Echizen Ryoma," Shusuke said, petting Ryoma's head, causing him to slap it away, "She just transferred to my school today."

"Well, I'm Yukimura Seiichi," he said, extending his hand for Ryoma to shake, "I go to Rikkaidai Junior High School, which is about the same distance from here to Seigaku eastward. It's nice to meet you."

Ryoma shook his hand, nodded in agreement, but not saying anything in return. Instead, he thought of a nickname for him because he's going to forget his name in a few minutes.

Seiichi just smiled and looked back at Shusuke, "Can I ask what you doing here?"

"Just making sure Ryo-chan get home safely," Shusuke said.

"Well, is it okay for me to walk with you guys," Seiichi asked, "You have an awful a lot of stuff to carry."

"Of course, you can," Shusuke said, before Ryoma could say no," but don't you have to get the ingredient for your mom?"

"I already did," he said, "Do you have everything you need, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma sighed a little, but nodded his headed, knowing that they won't go away. The three went to the cash register and pay for the things, getting six bags in total. When they made it to Ryoma's house, both Susuke and Seiichi looked around the neighborhood.

"Your house is directly in the middle of all of the schools in this town, Ryo-chan," Seiichi said.

"Saa~, it is," Susuke said, "and you live close to everyone, which is good."

Ryoma just ignores them and went inside his house, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later, he opened the door again, "I need those bags."

They smiled and handed his bags to him, Seiichi is keeping the one with his stuff in it, and watched Ryoma shutting the door back shut.

"Kawai," Seiichi said.

"Saa~, she is," Shusuke said," Do you have any class that you need extra help in?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Ryo-chan is tutoring the regulars to make sure they all have good grades. I could get Ryuzaki-sensei to get her to tutor you as well."

"Hmm~, I'll think about. Shall I walk you home," Seiichi asked, extending his hand to Shusuke.

"You shall," Shusuke said, taking his hand and walking away from Ryoma's house with him.

* * *

Back at Ryoma's house, Ryoma sighed in relieved that he finally got away from those two. He let the magic organized his groceries and make his dinner for tonight. He released his cat features, quickly changing to a set of pajama, and walked into the living room, setting his bag down on the floor next to the couch. Being lazy, Ryoma decides to use his magic to do his homework and to get his laptop from his room. Once he got his laptop, he turns it on and try to Skye his mother.

 _"Ryoma, baby," his mother shouted from the computer screen, "oh, I miss you so much!"_

"I miss you, too," he said.

 _"Sooo, how was your first day of school?"_

"It was okay, I guess, but they wouldn't answer any of my questions."

 _"Oh, well, what are your questions, Sweetie?"_

"What a boyfriend?"

 _"Ahh~, Good thing they didn't answer that."_

"Why," Ryoma asked, tilting his head.

 _"Because I think that those types of question should be answered by the parents."_

"Okay, so what is it?"

 _"A boyfriend is basically a person who you care for more than a regular friend."_

"Like family?"

 _"Kind of. Your father and I started out as boyfriend and girlfriend before we got married to each other."_

"So, a relationship status?"

 _"Yeah, that's one way to put it. What's your other question?"_

"What a pervert?"

 _"Where did you heard that word from?"_

"Ryuzaki-sensei called daddy that when she asked how was he doing."

 _"Listen, Seishonen, I am not a pervert okay," his father butt in suddenly, "the old bag just like being mean to me, got it."_

"Okay, but what is it?"

 _His father pushed his father's head away, "A pervert is a person who like to look at a person's body for their enjoyment."_

"But I never saw daddy looking at people's body before."

 _"Good, now I have to go and make dinner. I see you tomorrow night?"_

"Yeah, tomorrow night. Good night."

 _"Good night, sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bit."_

Ryoma shut down his laptop and went into the kitchen to see what was made for dinner.

It was Chicken Alfredo, yummy!

He ate it, watch some tv, and got ready for bed. Then went to sleep!

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm going to stop the next chapter thing, since I'm not really sure what going to happen. I know how I'm going to end this story, but not what going to happen in between. Got any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi. Thought of som** **ething for this chapter while I'm sick. Not that think, just a lot of coughing and dizziness. Anyway, have fun reading.**

* * *

It's been a week since Ryoma came to earth. It seems a routine was made somehow. Ryoma would wake up at 7 or 8:00, doesn't really matter since he lives really close to school. Then, he would take a shower, dress up in his school uniform, and cook/eat breakfast. Next he would walk to school, sleep during all his classes and lunch, only waking up to do the work or when the teacher ask him a question, which he would always answer right. Then, he would tutor Mitsu after school for about an hour and lastly, Shusuke and Seiichi, for some reason, would follow (walk) him home, only to have the door shut in their faces. To end the day, Ryoma would change out of his uniform into pajama most of the time, cook/eat dinner, talk with his mom on his computer, use magic to do his homework, then watch TV until he fall asleep.

The only difference from last week is that Ryoma have to tutor Shusuke now, instead of Mitsu and that he needed to go grocery shopping again.

Just like last time, Ryoma pretty much ignores the two boys, even though they were helping him carry the bags.

"Ne, Shusuke," Seiichi asked, walking toward Ryoma's house, "can you help me with my science homework?"

"Saa~, can I try," Shusuke asked, "but I'm not very good at teaching. Oh, I know, why don't you help him, Ryo-chan?"

"What," Ryoma asked, stopping to actually look at the two boys for the first time.

"Why don't you help Seiichi with his homework?"

"Yada," Ryoma said, continuing his walk to his house which was around the corner.

"It will be real quick," Seiichi said, catching up to Ryoma's pace, "We'll leave as soon as I finish with my homework."

"Real quick," Ryoma asked, stopping in front of his door. Seiichi and Shusuke nodded their head, smiling. Ryoma sighed, "Fine," he said, opening the door to allow all of them in. The threes of them took off their shoes and Ryoma led them to the living room, while he made sure that no magic was being use. Shusuke and Seiichi looked around their new surroundings.

"Saa~, your house is really big, Ryo-chan," Shusuke said, watching Ryoma carry the bags into the kitchen, "Need any help putting those things away?"

"No, I got it," Ryoma said from the kitchen, "just take out your homework already, so you can leave."

In the kitchen, when Ryoma was done putting the grocery away, he decided to make some tea for his guest. Getting the tea kettle from the covers, Ryoma fills it up with water from the sink and set one of the cmany tea bags inside before closing the lid with the little paper attach to the string of the bag sticking out. He set the kettle on the stove and turn the knob to the heating temperature needed.

Once that was done, Ryoma quickly went upstairs to change out of his school uniform. Standing now in boxer, Ryoma opens the door to his walk in closet. Once inside, he took a deep breath and walk to the farthest wall, opening his second wall in closet. The first closet was the clothes that he likes to wear. The second closet is full with the girly clothes that he doesn't want to wear, but since he have guests from his school, he have to wear something a bit girly to keep up the act. Taking the less girly thing out of the closet, which was a shirt with a cat on it and a pair of jean, Ryoma went back into the kitchen to get cups for the tea. When the tea was done, he pour a good amount on each cups and set everything on a serving tray, so it been easier to carry. Once in the living room with the tea, Ryoma saw a lot more papers than he expected on the table. "Is all that for science," he asked, setting the tray down on an empty spot of the table.

"No, Seiichi said, picking up two pieces of paper, "These are for science, the others are for my other classes."

Shusuke pointed to the papers in front of him, " These are my homework that I didn't finish during tutoring. We thought you could help us with our other homework while we're here," Shusuke smiled.

Ryoma looked at the two boys in front of him, "Whatever," he said, sitting across from them, wanting to get this over with already.

"Ne, Ryo-chan," Seiichi asked half way done with his homework, "Where your parents?"

"At the main house," Ryoma said, looking over the already finish homework.

"So, you live alone," Shusuke asked, Ryoma nodded his head, "Why is that?"

"My parents wanted me to know what it's like to live where they met, and because of their jobs, they couldn't come with me," Ryoma said.

"How about your brother," Shusuke asked.

"I don't think my parents told him until I already left." They didn't ask anymore after that because they thought it might been too private. As soon as they they were done and packed, Ryoma immenlatray

We thought you could help us with our other homework while we're here," Shusuke smiled.

Ryoma looked at the two boys in front of him, "Whatever," he said, sitting across from them, wanting to get this over with already.

"Ne, Ryo-chan," Seiichi asked half way done with his homework, "Where are your parents?"

"At the main house," Ryoma said, looking over the already finish homework.

"So, you live alone," Shusuke asked, Ryoma nodded his head, "Why is that?"

"My parents wanted me to know what it's like to live where they met, and because of their jobs, they couldn't come with me," Ryoma said.

"How about your brother," Shusuke asked.

"I don't think my parents told him until I already left."

They didn't ask anymore after that because they thought it might be too private. As soon as they were done and packed, Ryoma kick them out as politely as possible. Inside the house, Ryoma leaned against the door and sighed before going back to his normal routine. Outside the house, Seiichi and Shusuke walk home together with a smile on their faces, thinking of a way to get closer to Ryoma with three more people involve of their plan.


	6. Notice! I'm sorry!

Hello!? ﾟﾏﾼ

As you might notice, well... You definitely notice this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry. I was going to write about Ryoma finding his future boyfriends moved into his move while he was sleeping and them finding out that he's a boy and part cat, so they were able to blackmail him into letting them live with him. I don't know. You can tell I'm having an hard time.

I decided to take a break from this story and focus on my other story because I pretty much know what I'm putting in each chapters, but just need to put details into it. And I also have other story than I want to upload that are following the canon, so I don't have to the plot. I'm bad at plot.

If people really want to finish this story and make it their own, then message, email, or review me and I will tell you how I was planing on ending this. If their multiple people who want to adopt this story, then I will email all of you and let you decide what you going to do with it.

Again, I'm really sorry to do this to the people who favorited, followed, reviewed, and basically just read my story. I really did want to finish this story, but I couldn't think of anything and my others that I want to write about. Part of my heart is breaking for doing this, but yeah.

So, I guess I will see you again if I think of something or not. I will probably just rewrite this one again where I actually follow the canon, so I know have to worry that much about plot, just change it a bit to my liking and stuff.


End file.
